halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChurchReborn/Archive1
Heylo Hey!! Allow me to be the first user to welcome ya to Halo Fanon!!!! --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 22:53, 9 August 2007 (UTC) About the Role Playing Well, I like to be a Spartan, or an ODST, something that stoods up from the crowd, tough guys, I mean [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:40, 11 August 2007 (UTC) The Fanon... ...is awesome, suspenseful and humorous, just what I like a in a story! *077 launches in to a foul-mouth discussion* --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 12:57, 11 August 2007 (UTC) CAF Okay then. First of all here is your rank: and second of all you can see our first CAF RP here. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 13:45, 11 August 2007 (UTC) RE didn't bug me at all. Oh and by the way, want to join my fanon. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Can I have a link to your fanon? Oh, and I created my banner thingy by copying and rewriting the Hollow Bastion ivite I got. I'm just as clueless as you on how to create them from scratch. Sign yourself up for my fanon, and send me a link to yours. Click on the link and go to the Our Last Hope section and put down your name. Then go down some more and put: = = = ChurchReborn = = = *Role: **Location **Status EDIT: Also, don't put the spaces inbewtween the =s. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Hmmmmmm Of course i want to be a part of it! =] What [[User talk:HaloDude|'did']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:Halodude|'Do!?!']] 22:55, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Invite thing sure ill be part of it but i will not be back on here until somtime beacause i am going camping again-'Thegood ' 05:29, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Nice. But why does everyone copy my Hollow Bastion Invite......... --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 12:36, 12 August 2007 (UTC) RP Ok, now that you've put up the status thing, put some charecters. For example Spartan 501 *Role:Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams(this is where you put what charecter you want to be, if you don't have a character you must make one, also the charecter's status must conicide with the current time, which is October 10th, 2541.) *Location:Varies(This is where your charecter spends his time during the RP, if he stays in one space, say the bridge of a cruiers, you put down that cruieser's name, if he/she moves around alot, put varies.) *Status:Active(this is if the charecter is active, put yes if it is, no if it isn't, pretty straightforward.) CAF Corporal Spartan 501 ok CAF Corporal Spartan 501 ok, here is your person, your an ODST and Spartan 1.1, but without knowledge of the latter. Your in the 501st ODST Battalion and are under the command of Spartan G-23's Michael Peterson. We will share property of the article, but you will have the majority of the property. Here she is: Sargeant Maria Wiggin CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Also, I went ahead and filled out your status and all. Read the fanon so you know what has happened, then start writing, also, read the personality on Wiggin. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 I'm not a mod, so I can't change it myself...but I'll ask RelentlessRecausant about it. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Umm... I know I have the bad-mouth part in your new fanfic, but you said on it that people complained to have the part of Caboose. Well, if it makes your fanfic any easier, I wouldn't mind being either Caboose or Bad-Mouth Blemo. ;) (BTW, Clemo says "hi") --Blemo 07:03, 15 August 2007 (UTC) здравствулте! мой друг if you were wondering that means hello my friend, but to get to the point also can i join your rp i love those things --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 19:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Just add your characters and start adding --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Well I'll be glad to have you when you can come. The writing will begin soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:28, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:24, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" Thank you I take this as you're not leaving Halopedia, right? I joyously except your gift. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 18:07, 9 September 2007 (UTC) P.S. Make right choices. Orin to Ashes Harvargus Brutes don't have last names...strangely... SSgt.johnson 22:51, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Meh, I hate Brutes so how should I know?--ChurchReborn 22:53, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Orin Yes it has started SPARTAN-089 23:08, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Yep just put your profile up then put what characters and ships you'll be using in the right places. thats funny I knew poeple were talking about me haha.--''' General "Running' 'Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#userboxes_for_you.3F|'BAM']] 16:33, 22 September 2007 (UTC) No, i meant i had a feeling people were talking about me. I didnt read it intil you showed me the link.--'General "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#userboxes_for_you.3F|'BAM]]'' 16:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Whats creepy?--'General "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#userboxes_for_you.3F|'BAM]]'' 18:31, 24 September 2007 (UTC) RE:wtf? I just needed your permission to use romance involving you.... the HD thing was just a joke.... LOOK AT THIS:Wolf King Character Ariticle I'm making more for others' characters, btw. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:51, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Hey you Hey Church! When did you know I got a fanon? Freelancer"SquakBox" 04:11, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Oh....the recent changes...yeah....thought it might end up there. Freelancer"SquakBox" 15:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi Crurch FistofthEmperor(For the Emperor)( ) Your Fanon Mistakes Hey Church, I've noticed various mistakes in your Fanon. I've attempted to ask you if I could edit them myself. But it says somewhere in the rules of Halo-Fanon I do not have permission to do so. Please respond. Freelancer"SquakBox" 23:26, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Oh. Please forgive me. I didn't know you wanted to know what kind of mistakes. They were only some spelling mistakes. Freelancer"SquakBox" 01:48, 11 October 2007 (UTC) They were only minor ones that my Firefox caught. Like camoflage. It said it was supposed to be spelled Camouflage. But I assumed you did your Fanon while you were tired? Because there were also mistakes that had another word added to it. Like, I noticed when it said just, you had ujust. Freelancer"SquakBox" 15:48, 11 October 2007 (UTC) new stuff I might be starting a fan fic, you interested in being in it? Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:Halodude|'de']] 19:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ok, you just need to sign my userpage if you haven't already. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:Halodude|'de']] 14:53, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Church! I'm trying to get as many ppl as possible to join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, (its not an RPG), and was wandering if you would join? User:Justanothergrunt Explanation Well, it began by some guy has been creating articles that practically have nothing to do with Halo (And violate a lot of established canon), then this guy defending him (whom I thought was much more intellegent then to defend non-Halo related stuff). Then I realised how retarded all(most) the fanon here is, motorcycles with guns (It exlains the stupidity of this kinda thing in Fanon for Noobs at the bottom that's dumb or completely impossible! section) Then I declared that my fanon is seperate from all others (The admins always want everything to connect, if someone creates one thing, it exists in everything i've got) Then someone plagarised my fanon. This is not my time. (I feel like Church in episode 77)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I love Recent Changes! I am quite intelligent, but I saw BlueAlpha getting bullied, I hate bullies -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:47, 5 November 2007 (UTC) This is what im talking about, everyone is on me... --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:49, 5 November 2007 (UTC) O'malley, nobody is on you, or against you, or hates you. We just want to have some peace and quiet while we work on our articles, without you creating a forum and saying about how this place is "corrupted" by "stupid articles". You must respect other people's creative ideals when they are making fanon, and only intervene if it is against canon or has nothing to do with Halo. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I didn't start that forum!!! (Is this the best place to talk about this??!)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Err...Yes you did start that forum. You have the first edit on it, and you created it. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:13, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, I thought you were talking about the Civil WAr one.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Ya lets all talk on CR's talkpage --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:40, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah ok Im not complaining, I just wanna have everything I have to not be related to all that.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:01, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you for your help ma'am. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:12, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Through the Fire and Flame My latest fanfic...User:SPARTAN-077/Through Fire and Flame. It's centered on US, UK, Canadian and some Chinese soldiers having to take down a group of radicals, I've planned to have you in it, but the people in it need a first name, sorta like Johnsons story. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 04:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) User: Spartan G-23/Tales of the CAF Dear ChurchReborn, You will be featured in the next chapter of my fiction, Tales of the CAF. The story is essentially about some soldiers fighting and dying in order to stop WWIII. If you have any questions feel free to ask. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Hi! ... Hi!!! FistofthEmperor